


Learning

by Tac04



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crossover, Dom/sub, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tac04/pseuds/Tac04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote for a friend. A glimpse into the back ground of Stucky's relationship prior to the main story where Steve thinks his Muggle roots will be useful in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

“When I said ‘be creative’ I wasn’t expecting this.” Bucky commented wryly, jiggling the muggle handcuffs that were holding his arms stretched above him.

“You told me that to be a Dom I needed to find my own ‘thing’. I’m muggle born so I thought why not bring that into the bedroom.” Steve reasoned, looking Bucky’s shirtless form up and down slowly.

“They’re just so…” Bucky paused, trying to find the right word.

“Muggle?” Steve offered.

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed with an emphatic nod. Steve snapped the head of the riding crop into the palm of his free hand, watching his captive with an intense look. Bucky’s eyes flicked from the head of the crop and back up to Steve’s face. “What’s wrong? Did I touch a nerve?”

The crop flicked out so fast that Bucky realised that he had been hit a full half second before the pain lanced up his leg to his hip. Bucky gasped, twisting against his bonds involuntarily at the sensation. Steve twisted the loop of leather atop the crop casually, letting it play soothingly across the raw skin of the bearded man’s inner thigh under his slacks.

“Stay silent.” Steve ordered him.

“That hur-“ Bucky started to complain but Steve snapped the crop again, striking in the same spot as before. Bucky couldn’t help the low whine of pain that came from his throat, and flushed in shame.

“You’re turning red Buck. Don’t tell me you enjoyed that.” Steve asked smugly. Bucky glared venomously at the blonde, but the word ‘shield’ didn’t pass his lips to stop what was happening. Steve gave a short deep laugh, his eyes hooded as he appraised Bucky so perfectly displayed for him. “Good boy. You’re learning.” He commented. Bucky had quite the mouth and to see him learning to keep it shut under his ministrations thrilled Steve. Bucky’s guidance was working, he was doing this right.

Steve ran the head of the crop up Bucky’s thigh until it touched his half erect cock. He ran it along the shaft slowly, teasing it to full hardness.

“Shall we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was just a short little piece for my friend but I wanted to share.


End file.
